Admittance
by Kokoai
Summary: Zatsune-san. The name came into my mind and as soon as I said it, everything came back. I was Hatsune Miku. Zatsune Miku was my dark side. She'd violated the person I loved most and ruined my name.


My first Vocaloid fic. I had the idea for this story just recently when I found out about Zatsune Miku. I'm proud of this fic, I even think it may be my best fic ever so far.

I may make an MMD comic of it, but I need to know if people are interested in that, so comment about it.

List of Vocaloids used in this fic, in no particular order (so that you can look them up if you don't know them):

Hatsune Miku

Hatsune Mikuo

Katio (don't know family name, let me know if you do)

Kaiko (don't know family name, let me know if you do)

Akita Neru

Yowane Haku

Megurine Luka

Kagamine Len

Kagamine Rin

Zatsune Miku

For those who don't know:

Nii-chan = older brother

Imotou = younger sister

* * *

><p>I exited the stage, my giant, turquoise ponytails flapping back and forth. I get a lot of questions asking how I'm not annoyed to death by them; the simple truth is I'm used to them and have grown attached to them. It's taken my whole life of only trimming them to make them grow faster to get them to where they are and I don't plan on changing them any time soon.<p>

As I entered the back stage room, I found a celebration going on with the track list of our first concert blaring out from some very high quality speakers. Today's concert marked our 150th performance as the Vocaloids. Luka-chan lay stretched out on the large golden colored couch, the Kagamine twins were doing all sorts of goofy dances, Kaiko-chan sat next to her brother Kaito-kun on a smaller brown couch. Haku-chan was off in a corner on her cell, I assume talking to her parents like she does after every show. Mikuo, my brother, snuck up behind me and trapped me in a tight hug.

"You were awesome as always Imotou." Mikuo complimented.

"You were awesome as well Nii-chan." I replied in a chipper tone.

After telling everyone else how great they performed, and saying thanks when they complimented my performance, I walked off to my dressing room. It wasn't much of a dressing room, I barely fit in it and it had a small, not lit mirror wit a tiny counter space in front of it, and the whole room was lit by a single fluorescent light bulb. I took a glance in the mirror to fix my hair, and jumped back, banging hard against the wall. The image in the mirror wasn't me; it looked like me, but had raven black hair in two ponytails just like mine, blood red eyes, and red and black clothing. I felt as if those demented eyes were peering into my soul, my very being. The figure's mouth transformed into a smirk, and then disappeared, leaving my actual reflection in the mirror. My breathing had become sharp and rapid; my heart thumped like it was about to pop out. After a few deep breaths, I left my room to join the other Vocaloids in hopes it'd help calm me.

Before I had taken two steps into the room I was viciously attacked by Rin, who surprisingly had managed to knock me to the floor.

"You may be small, but geez you've got some strength in that little body." I huffed as I lifted the cute blond off of me. Strong? Yes. Heavy? No more than a feather. Rin took to her feet, then held out one arm in a flex position and placed her other hand on her bicep.

"Damn right, I get it from years of having to deal with Len." she said cockily, shooting a glance at Len-kun after she spoke.

"If I wasn't rough with you, you'd never be able to defend yourself." Len-kun shot back before chugging a can of Pepsi.

"Screw you Len." she shot back, her admittance of defeat. Len-kun just smiled slyly then went back to his conversation with Mikuo. The twins were so adorable; they really are the humor of the Vocaloids. I made my way past the crazy antics of Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan, over to where Luka-chan lay, and took a seat next to her. Luka-chan was a mystery, in the craziness of the celebration; she was managing to rest with her eyes closed. My mind was all over the place; we just had a milestone performance, I couldn't be happier with any other group of friends, and I was still freaked over the mirror incident.

"_Hatsune…"_ I heard a barely audible whisper that almost sounded like it was in my head.

"Hatsune-san?" At the sound of my name I looked up to see Haku-chan in front of me.

"Haku-chan, what's up?" I asked sounding like I was coming out of a daze, which I felt like I was.

"I-I was hoping I c-could speak with you for a moment." Haku-chan said nervously. I nodded my head then stood to follow her out the back door. The sky was cloudless and there was a full moon. A very light breeze blew by. Summer nights are my favorite, they're warm even though it seem like it should be cold. The back courtyard was dotted with very neatly trimmed hedges, and flower patches. A stone pathway lead to a large circular fountain with water coming from the mouth of an also stone dolphin. The fountain had three circular tiers to it, the dolphin sitting in the middle of the top tier. Haku-chan strode to a stone bench that sat near the fountain. She took a seat on the left side and tilted her head to look at the moon, her long grey hair, which was just free, no ponytail, spilling all around her. I sat next to her, letting my ponytails rest beside me, one on each side; I took to watching the water in the fountain as it fell from one tier to another. Haku-chan obviously had something serious to talk about so I wouldn't ask questions, just wait for her to be ready to talk. Crickets chirped in the distance. A wave of relaxation rushed over me as my eyes fell shut and I deeply breathed in the warm summer air. My eyes fluttered open to stare at the water again for a mere second before I jumped back, just barely staying on the bench. There she was again, in the water this time. The girl with black hair and blood red eyes. I could see her image in the falling water. She stared at me with a blank face. I rubbed my eyes, figuring I was just seeing things, but when I ceased rubbing, she was still there only now she was laughing. There was no sound of laughter, but the image showed her laughing. I watched as she spun around and walked off, her image fading the farther she walked.

"Hatsune-san…" Haku-chan began, seemingly oblivious to what I had just seen.

"Yes Haku-chan?" I asked in as normal a tone as I could muster.

"Have you ever… had a crush on someone?" I barely heard Haku-chan's question.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you have one?" I replied. I wouldn't admit that I currently have a crush, or who it is, nor would I mention my past crush.

"Yeah… it's one of the Vocaloids… I don't know what to do…" Her voice was nervous, scared. I thought for a moment, trying to think of who Haku-chan could have a crush on and how she should go about dealing with her feelings for each. I came up with little to nothing.

"Would you mind telling me who it is?" I asked very politely. Haku-chan brought her hands into her lap and started twiddling her thumbs. She tilted her head down, trying to use her hair to hide the blush I'd already seen.

"M-Megurine-san…" she mumbled shyly. Luka-chan? Of all the Vocaloids she could have a crush on it was Luka-chan? Can't really blame her though, Luka-chan is easily one of the pretties women I've ever seen, not to mention one of the nicest.

"Well, Luka-chan is a very nice and understanding person, so I think you should just tell her your feelings." I suggested. Haku-chan snapped her head to look directly at me.

"What if she rejects me?" She asked a bit panicky. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a risk you'll have to take, but in my opinion it'd be better to be rejected than constantly wondering, plus you never know for sure how she'll answer." I reassured her with a bright smile. She gave me a small smile, then said,

"Thanks Hatsune-san. I'm going to think a bit about what I for sure want to do before I do anything." She stood, holding a hand out to me. I took it and we walked back inside. The room that just ten minutes ago had been full of cheerful Vocaloids was now empty save for one Luka-chan.

"Everyone else went back to the hotel; I stayed here to make sure you two knew." Luka-chan informed us. Both Haku-chan and I smiled and thanked her then the three of us made our way to the hotel. As we walked down the street to the hotel I got that strange feeling of being followed that makes the hairs on your neck stand. I glanced back, but saw no one. I reached out for Luka-chan's hand, gripping it semi-tightly. She looked at me with a cocked head.

"I feel like we're being followed." I whispered. She proceeded to look back and see nothing as well, but still warned Haku-chan. She closed her hand around mine. Her hand was warm and soft, just as it had always been. Luka-chan and I have been friends since second grade; we met at a park where we both liked to sing. I remember it was a day in fall, the leaves had just fallen. I was headed to a tree I always sat under to sing, when I head a light, angelic singing. I hadn't even realized I was following it to the source until I had reached a small girl with then shoulder length pink hair. I was so embarrassed that I tried to come up with an excuse for why I was there, but ended up just telling her the truth, and from that day forth we were best friends. Luka-chan is actually a year older than me, but I tend to forget.

We reached the hotel and checked into our rooms. We had multiple rooms; the Kagamine twins had a room together, Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan, Mikuo and I, and Luka-chan and Haku-chan. I said good night to Luka-chan and Haku-chan then went to join my brother who was still awake when I entered the room.

"Miku, I was worried you'd got lost on your way back." Mikuo remarked as I shut the door and took some pajamas out of my suit case.

"Please, I'm way better with directions than you Nii-chan." I retorted as I began changing. My pajamas consisted of a sea green silk gown with white lace trim and a pair of white slippers. I fell into my bed, curling under the covers. I wished Mikuo a good night after he did to me then I was out like a light.

"_Where am I"_ I thought to myself as a walked through a foggy forest. It was so dark I couldn't see a foot in front of me, and it was deathly quite. It was as cold as a winter night, so I wrapped my arms around my nude body as I began to shiver. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here or why. I jumped slightly as a bunch of birds flew off from a tree. I picked up my pace and after what felt like hours of walking, I came upon a desolate old shrine. The wood was dark and rotting. A single torch place on each side of the large sliding door illuminated the small area of the front of the shrine. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I wasn't in a shrine, but a bedroom, an extravagant one. The walls were painted a light cream; the floor was a light gold carpet. Exquisite paintings lined all the walls, in one corner of the room sat a large, white makeup stand, in another a cherry wood work desk. From the ceiling hung a medium sized, crystal chandelier. In the center of the room sat a queen sized bed on a gold frame, hanging down from a hook in the ceiling was a black bed curtain that came down in a triangular shape then spread out to cover the entire bed. I had a strange feeling that something lay behind the curtain, good or bad I couldn't tell, but my curiosity got the best of me. I raised a hand to grab the edge of one side and slowly pulled it back. I gasped in astonishment, dropping the curtain, and nearly falling backwards. A body lay on the bed, but not just any body, **my body**. I gulped loudly and grabbed the curtain again, closing my eyes until I had it pulled all the way back. I opened my eyes to see my body. My eyes were closed, my face looked peaceful, I was in my pajamas, my hair still in ponytails, but I wasn't breathing.

"Am I dead…?" I asked barely above a whisper to no one. I fell to my knees on the floor, hunched over grabbing my head. This didn't make sense. I'd never seen this place before, but here I was and out of my body. People only come out of their bodies when their dead right? I shook my head and stood back up. I reached out to touch my body, expecting to go right through it, but instead made what felt like physical contact. I ran my hand up and down my body's arm. How did I get out of my body and why was it just sitting here? As I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and convince myself I was just dreaming, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Lovely isn't it?" A voice whispered in my ear. I shivered as their cold breath hit my ear. I couldn't speak I tried to, but I couldn't find my voice, nor could I move. The figure rested their head on my shoulder and as they tightened their grip around me, consequently pulling their body against mine, I caught a glimpse of long raven hair. This couldn't be…

"To bad only one of us can have it, and even though I could kill you right this instant, I wouldn't get the body. I have to win it fair and square from you. But I promise you I will get it." The figure whispered menacingly in my ear. Fear ran through my entire body. Who ever this person was, they wanted me, no my body, and it sounds like they'd do what ever they had to to get it. All I remember next was a blinding white flash of light.

I shot straight up, gasping and coldly sweating like a pig. The room was spinning, I was spinning, and Mikuo was spinning. Mikuo? He's saying something, but why can't I hear him?

"Miku! Miku! Miku!" his lips read, he was probably shouting. I couldn't move, though I was still gasping. Now he grabbed my shoulders and shook me like a rag doll. My limbs were limp, flaring all around. My head suddenly snapped to the side and I regained feeling in my entire body, plus everything had stopped spinning. My cheek burned, I'd been slapped, but by who?

"Kaito! What the hell!" Mikuo yelled as I turned my head back.

"It was meant to help her, she obviously just came out of a nightmare and her body was in shock and was still caught in a dream state, slapping is easily the most effective way to bring the body back to the real world." Kaito-kun defended.

"Nii-chan, he's right, I feel better now." my voice was scratchy and strangled.

"Miku-chan what happened?" Rin-chan asked worried. I rubbed my head trying to remember.

"I'm not sure, I know I had one hell of a nightmare, but beyond that I don't know." I struggled to explain. Everyone breathed a small breath of relief, but worry still plastered their faces. We had a concert today, but at this moment I had no clue if I could make it.

"Sound check in one hour." Our manager, Akita Neru-chan popped in to inform us. She used to be part of the group, but she got in an accident that caused her to lose her singing voice. Her talking voice came back, but her singing voice never did, even after a year of extensive vocal therapy. We all nodded our heads and she left.

"Well everyone should go get ready, I'll take care of Miku" Mikuo said. Without another word everyone left. I wobbled a bit as I got up and Mikuo immediately jumped to help, but I managed to catch myself.

"You sure you can handle today?" he asked.

"Won't know if I don't try." I responded as I switched into my usual school uniform looking outfit then headed into the bathroom. I undid my pony tails, my hair falling out every which way. I took my brush, went out to sit on my bed and began brushing out my hair. After I got all the tangles out I separated the parts that would become my signature ponytails, then tied each side, did a mirror check to make sure they were good, brushed my teeth, then went to check on everyone else. The Kagamine twins were ready, so were Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan, as I made my way to Luka-chan and Haku-chan's room, Luka-chan came out, she didn't say a word to me, merely gave me a look that said Haku-chan was upset. I rushed into the room to find her on her bed, head in her hands, and sobbing. I went up and pulled her into a tight hug and began stroking the back of her head. I couldn't think of anything to say to her, all I felt I could do was comfort here and be there for her. A light knock came at the door.

"We need to get going." Len-kun informed.

"You can stay here if you want." I said lowly to Haku-chan. She pushed away from me, wiped her tears then stood up and headed towards the door.

"Alright, who's going first?" Neru-chan asked as soon as we go to the concert hall. The place was a large dome shaped building, with a center room that was nothing but a large stage with seats lined all around. Kaito-kun stepped forward, Kaiko-chan following. The rest of us each took an audience seat. The Kagamine twins sat next to each other, followed by Luka-chan, then I, then Haku-chan. Haku-chan had her head titled down and away from the rest of us. My eyes glued to a crack on the floor and I began spacing out. I don't know how much time had passed when the sound of my name snapped me out of my trance like state. Apparently it was my turn for sound check. I got up on the stage and waited for Neru-chan's cue for me to go. I started singing the second I got the cue.

"_Hatsune… Hatsune… Hatsune…"_ I heard whispers as I sang, I couldn't tell where they were coming from, but they sounded like they were bouncing off the walls of the room. I kept focused on my singing instead of the whispers. I finished off my last song then headed back to the seats. I closed my eyes as soon as I sat down. Colors flashed under my eye lids, red, pink, grey, white, and various others. At one point the colors all merged to form an image of the same raven haired, red eyed girl I'd been seeing. Her lips began moving, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly more colors flashed, blue, purple, silver, green. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the concert hall, Haku-chan had just finished her set and everyone was getting up. As I was walking out the door, Neru-chan caught me by the shoulder.

"You okay? You didn't look too hot this morning and you looked really out of it up there." she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, might be a slight cold." I reassured with a smile then continued to follow the others. Once back at the hotel first thing I did was fall onto my bed. Mikuo was out with Kaito-kun so I had the room to myself, or I thought I did. As I sat up, my eyes immediately locked onto a figure standing in front of me. It was her, the raven haired girl, standing right in front of me, but she wasn't fully there, she looked like a ghost, translucent. I made the mistake of making eye contact with her sharp, soul piercing eyes. A cold chill ran down my spine then spread through my entire body, subsequently freezing me. A long silence past, just her staring at me, scrutinizing almost. She took a step forward then came onto the bed; she sat on her knees in front of me. My brain said to run, but my body refused to move or even acknowledge that it needed to.

"Hatsune, finally I get to speak with you outside of your mind." she stated, pleased at this. Her voice had an echo to it. My lips fumbled, but couldn't manage to make words, nor could my voice provide sound.

"_Outside my mind? What is that suppose to mean?"_ I thought as her words finally registered. She scooted closer to me and brought a hand up to stroke my cheek. Her hand was colder than ice and felt like wind blowing across my cheek.

"Such a pretty body, it's a shame you don't put it to better use. If only I had it…" she said as she examined my body up and down. Her hand traveled from my cheek, down my neck, past my shoulder, traced the curves of my side, then went down my thigh, and finally stopped at my knee. Her eyes, fully of jealousy and maybe even lust, met mine.

"Hatsune… you will be mine, I swear that." her eyes burned dead serious as she spoke.

"Wh-what are y-you t-talk-king ab-bout?" it physically hurt to talk, like I'd been stabbed in the throat.

"Dear Hatsune, you'll understand in time. Just know that I'm waiting for you to drop your guard, and the moment you do… heh, you'll know what I mean." she spoke darkly, menacingly. Her hand left my knee, and then she stepped back off the bed. She closed her eyes as her body began slowly dissolving away. As soon as the last tips of her hair disappeared, my body unfroze, heat raced through it again, adrenaline started pumping causing my heart to speed up.

"Drop my guard… who the hell is she?" I mumbled to myself. A knock came at the door. I wiped my head, shook all thoughts of her out of my head, and got up to open the door. Neru-chan stood there in the door way.

"Miku-chan, there's an important group meeting going on in my room, please come over in five minutes." her voice was urgent, rushed. I nodded and said I'd be over shortly. I shut the door as she left, then went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. Fearfully, I looked in the mirror. Me. Just plain old me. I couldn't have imaged her. She was too real to have just been a figment, but then what was going on? I shook my head and splashed more water before drying off with a towel.

"_Now is not the time to be thinking about her."_ I thought as I exited my room and headed down the hall to Neru-chan's. The door was already open when I got there.

"Miku-chan, come on in, close the door behind you." I did so then took a seat next to Mikuo on a four person grey couch. I sat on the edge, on Mikuo's other side sat Kaito-kun, then Haku-chan. In a medium lounge chair sat Len-kun with Rin-chan on his lap. Luka-chan sat by herself in another lounge chair. Neru-chan stood in the center of the room, which all the chairs and the couch were facing.

"Big news guys, but this could mess up our tour schedule." Neru-chan informed. We all waited silently for her to continue. She sighed loudly then continued,

"The concert hall has scheduled maintenance that got overlooked when they booked us. The maintenance is for the entire building and lasts three days; day one is the same day when we're supposed to perform." Every single one of us gasped the moment she said the last part.

"We've got two choices, one, we cancel the show, two, we reschedule." Neru-chan sighed again. Everyone looked at each other, debating what to do.

"What would the reschedule date be?" Mikuo asked.

"The only date that wouldn't screw up the rest of our tour is tomorrow." Neru-chan replied.

"I say we do it tomorrow, we've done sound check already, we've got our set list, outfits are already done, save for a couple, but we can manage without them. I think we're prepared enough to go ahead." Len-kun suggested.

"Len's got a point. Let's vote. All in favor of tomorrow." Every single one of use raised our hand.

"Well then I'll let the concert hall know, in the mean time finish any last prepping you feel you need to do." Neru-chan left immediately after saying this. The rest of us each went to our rooms to do final prep. I was all set aside from checking over my newest outfit, which would be worn for the first time this concert. I reached into a separate suitcase, one I called my 'outfit suitcase' and pulled out a black bikini top, extremely short black shorts, a white belt, and a long black cloak with a white strip going down each arm and a white star on the back. I stepped into the bathroom, and stripped down entirely aside from panties. I slipped the top over my head, pulled the back strings behind me, tied them as tightly as I could manage, then put on the shorts, did the belt, then threw the cloak over top.

"Fits like a charm!" I thought as I examined myself in the mirror. I'd still have to temporarily dye my hair, but that was to be done right before I went on for the Black Rock Shooter performance. I exited the bathroom to ask Mikuo's opinion and after getting his approval I went back and changed into my regular clothes. Upon entering the room again, I found everyone was suddenly there.

"Miku-chan, we've all decided to go out for ice cream tonight." Rin-chan informed me in a perky voice.

"You all decided this in the time I was changing?" I asked stunned. Mikuo stepped forward scratching the back of his head.

"They all decided this awhile ago and just now decided to tell us. I had nothing to do with it." Mikuo admitted. I just shook my head and laughed, but agreed to go.

Neru-chan took us to a small ice cream shop just down the road from our hotel. For a tiny ice cream shop it sure had a lot of flavors.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY HAVE LEEK FLAVOR!" I exclaimed the moment I saw it. Mikuo started laughing. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out then ordered a three scoop cone of the leek flavor. After everyone ordered and had their ice cream we sat on some benches outside the shop. As I licked at my ice cream, a light breeze blew by. The sun was shinning, but there was a thin cloud cover, which kept our ice cream from melting really fast.

"So Miku, are you ready for the BRS performance tomorrow?" Kaiko-chan asked as she licked at her one scoop blueberry cone.

"Yup. I'm actually really excited for it. I just hope the fans like it." I replied.

"Please, it's you Miku. You could do a song by that crappy American artist Justin Bieber, and the fans would love it." Kaito-kun commented.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about other than performing your best." Luka-chan chimed in. A smile lit up my face as I finished off my second scoop.

"_Tomorrow is going to be great!" _I thought as another light breeze blew by. I finished off my ice cream, and stood, eyes closed, letting the wind blow around me.

"I think we should celebrate after the concert tomorrow." I suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Haku-chan asked. I thought for a moment before turning around, and with a big smile said,

"Shopping!" Kaito-kun and Len-kun weren't exactly pleased at the idea, but they'd be dragged on shopping trips before and had loads of fun, that was the only reason they weren't complaining. With this agreement, we also decided to head back to the hotel as it was getting late and we all needed plenty of rest.

"Miku, get up!" a voice shouted. I moved myself around to where I heard the voice. Groggily I opened my eyes to see Mikuo in front of me.

"Miku, you overslept! You need to get ready now." A few seconds past before his words hit me. Faster than lightening I threw the covers off, grabbed my clothes, and darted into the bathroom. I took as fast of a shower as was physically possible, combed my hair, threw it into pigtails, than went back out to gather my outfit suit case, triple checked that I had everything, then Mikuo and I were out the door. We made it to the concert hall with just minutes to spare, well Mikuo did, I immediately rushed off to my dressing room to set out all my outfits, temporary dye, makeup, and various other accessories. I did significantly less makeup than I had planned, but I had a grand total of five minutes to get ready to go on stage. After finishing my bit of makeup which was just a base amount of foundation, blush, and eyeliner, I rushed to the backstage entrance, where Neru-chan grabbed my arm and threw me right to where I was to go on stage from, and also informed me the shopping trip wasn't going to happen today. I took the few moments I could to catch my breath before the lights shut off, which was my cue to hit center stage.

Out on stage I quickly ran through the three songs I was to perform in a row now. The spotlight turned on, blinding me for a moment, but luckily it was nothing I wasn't used to. The second the music started, my brain did the wonderful thing it all ways does during performances; switched from normal to concert mode. My brain in concert mode meant I was one-hundred percent focused on performing, not even the end of the world could distract me. I started off with what may have been the most popular song of all Vocaloid songs: World is Mine. After finishing that I went straight into the much more upbeat, Sweet Devil then proceeded to finish with the mellow Rurutia. After giving a quick bow, I exited the stage and breathed a huge sigh of relief as my brain went back to normal mode. I went back to my dressing room as the Kagamine twins went on.

In my room I started changing into one of my special outfits, by the next time I was on stage I'd be Sakura Miku. The outfit looks similar to my normal only the top, skirt and shoes are silver with pink trim and my tie is pink. After getting the outfit on I tracked down Neru-chan to do my hair. She came into my dressing room and immediately grabbed my pink Magic Temp Dye and went right to work on my hair. Not even five minutes later and it was done.

"Amazing as always, Neru-chan." I commented, admiring her work in the mirror.

"Just remember to start washing it out immediately when you get off stage, I'll be waiting by the showers to help." Neru-chan reminded. I nodded at her then went to work on my makeup. I fixed up my foundation, added some more blush, added a light layer of pink eye shadow, added a bit more eyeliner, and I was ready to go. Not long after I finished, Neru-chan called for me to be on stage in less than a minute. I rushed to the stage. This time I just had one song, it was a duet with Luka-chan called World's End Dance Hall. She had changed her outfit to a Sakura version as well. Her outfit looked just like her usual only, just like mine, silver with pink trim, but hers also had sakura flowers on the edge of her long skirt. After finishing and doing our joint bow, we both left the stage to make way for Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan. I gave Luka-chan a big hug, congratulated her on her performance, than headed to the showers.

The showers where behind a backstage door in the corner. I pushed open the door and found Neru-chan, who without a word pulled me over to the shower turned on the water and commanded me to strip. I pulled off all my clothing, then flipped my hair over my head and let Neru-chan do her magic. The dye ran right out of my hair like it was being melted by the water. After the dye was completely out, Neru-chan rushed me back to the dressing room to start applying the black dye. The black took longer to get done because it had to be perfectly evenly coated twice to block all signs of my turquoise hair. Neru-chan left, telling me I had fifteen minutes to be in my Black Rock Shooter outfit and be at the stage entrance. I threw on the bikini top, tied the strings as tight as I could, which wasn't too tight because I had to ask Rin-chan to re-tie them tighter, then I threw on the shorts, did the belt as fast as I could, threw on the cloak, then put in blue contacts. I had to get Luka-chan to do the scars; she was really good with stage makeup. With speed and accuracy, she managed to get both the scar under my breast and the one going from my belly button to my hip done in five minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and was astounded by how much I looked like Black Rock Shooter, it wasn't just the outfit, I even had a body similar to hers, except for the fact that I have breasts. Neru-chan called my name loudly, which meant I had to haul my butt to the stage.

I began singing and my brain reentered concert mode. I let my mind loose; let myself believe I was Black Rock Shooter. Midway through the song I heard it. The light whisper of,

"_Hatsune…"_ Fear struck me, but I wasn't letting it affect my performance.

"_I warned you."_ the voice whispered again. Suddenly I blacked out. I awoke to being surrounded in darkness. I couldn't even tell if I had opened my eyes with how dark it was.

"_That's because you haven't opened them Hatsune."_ the same voice, but from hearing this, my eyes snapped open. I was still in darkness, but I could see an image like a movie screen in front of me. It showed the concert hall I had just been in, moving as if I were dancing. I tried to move, but found my hands were bound by black bandage like straps above my head coming out of the darkness. It wasn't just my hands though, my feet were also bound together by the same straps coming from the floor, and there was also a strap around my neck. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't even budge. A chill ran through my entire, now nude body. I watched the movie screen as the image moved off stage and to my dressing room. In the mirror I looked normal, but I sure as hell wasn't normal.

"Hatsune, Hatsune… I told you you'd understand if you let your guard down, but you still don't understand do you?" the figure in the mirror spoke out loud in my voice.

"What…?" I questioned aloud, not even knowing if anyone would hear. The figure in the mirror shook her head lightly.

"Hatsune, I've taken over your body. While it's still not my body, I can manage to control it when you let your guard down. You've got a strong mind, but when you let it go, I'm able to slip far enough through that I can push you back and take control." The figure responded. My head was dizzy. What on earth was going on, and who was this?

"Well I just explained what was going on, as for who I am, well to put it simply, I'm you."

"How… how can you be me?" My brain was rattled, this couldn't be real.

"I am your dark side. Everything about yourself that you've denied, or put down, or even things about yourself that you've thought negatively about, I am all of those manifested in a form of you. Normally a manifestation like me would never be able to think for themselves because the person would at least admit they had a dark side." She paused to laugh. "But because you denied that you even had a dark side, I became able to think for myself. I've even taken up my own name; Zatsune Miku. I realize it's close to yours, but I rather like it." While it still felt like the most messed up dream anyone could have, I was beginning to understand. Everything came together like puzzle pieces. The whispers, they were her, the dream, that was her, the specter in the hotel room, that was her. I hadn't been imagining anything; she had been growing, gaining power from my denial. All the straps on me tightened significantly.

She laughed manically.

"You finally figure it out, but now it's too late, I've got control of your body, your sinking further into darkness, and once you've been devoured your body will be mine." Tears streamed down my face. How? How could this have happened? I didn't even think something like this was possible, yet here I am slowly losing my body… to myself.

"Now to do something I've been dieing to do, something you were too scared to do." As she said this she got up and headed to Luka-chan's room. Upon reaching the door, she knocked and went in after Luka-chan gave permission. Zatsune-san scanned the room upon entrance.

"_Way too small."_ I heard her think to herself.

"_Oh, don't worry Hatsune; you can only hear thoughts from me that I let you hear."_ So I could only hear what she wanted me to, but she could hear everything from me?

"_Dead on."_ Well I feel like I should have expected that. The straps around my hands tightened just barely.

"Luka-chan, can we move to a different room, I have something I want to talk to you about." Zatsune sounded exactly like me, down to even my vocal expression.

"Well I was just about to head back to the hotel, so if you don't mind following me back there, we can talk there." Luka-chan responded.

"That's fine." Zatsune-san replied with a smile. It was weird, the movie screen showed what Zatsune-san saw, but I could feel every move she made with my body.

"_That's because it's still your body."_ What was the point of feeling the movements of my body when I wasn't the one making them?

"_Indeed Hatsune." _I felt all the straps tighten just a bit more. I continued to watch the movie screen as Zatsune-san, still dressed as Black Rock Shooter, walked with Luka-chan back to the hotel. Haku-chan was still at the concert hall and was going out with Kaiko-chan to discuss our next concert where they would be doing a duet together. Luka-chan opened her hotel room door and stepped in, Zatsune-san following behind her, shutting the door, and unbeknownst to Luka-chan, locked the door.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Miku?" Luka-chan asked as she sat on her bed, patting a spot next to her. Zatsune-san sat next to Luka-chan, tilted her head down and fiddled with her thumbs, pretending to be nervous.

"Luka-chan, there's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time, but never had the courage to till now." She mumbled just like I would. Luka-chan merely looked at her, waiting. Zatsune-san tilted her head back up and looked Luka-chan dead in the eyes.

"I…I…" she stopped and lunged at Luka-chan, pressing her lips to Luka-chan's. Zatsune-san had closed her eyes so I couldn't tell how Luka-chan was reacting, but she didn't pull back. Zatsune-san started moving her lips against Luka-chan's, and this time Luka-chan reacted by moving her lips as well. More tears streamed down my eyes as the two made out. I couldn't believe Luka-chan was doing this with who she thought was me. I tried to tilt my head down, but the strap prevented me from doing so.

Zatsune-san slowly pushed Luka-chan down onto the bed and climbed overtop her, never losing lip contact the whole time. As their making out became more fierce, Zatsune-san placed a hand on Luka-chan's cheek and moved from there down her neck, and down her chest to rest on her breast. Zatsune-san waited a couple seconds before gently gripping her breast. Luka-chan let out a small moan through their kissing. While rhythmically gripping her breast, Zatsune-san pushed her tongue into Luka-chan's mouth. Luka-chan eagerly met Zatsune-san's tongue with her own. As their tongues danced with each other, Zatsune-san's hand that moved from Luka-chan's breast, down her body until it reached its next destination between her legs. At this point Luka-chan suddenly pushed Zatsune-san off of her, nearly knocking her off the bed.

"What's wrong Luka?" Zatsune-san asked with her head cocked. Luka-chan had turned away from Zatsune-san, her hair hiding her face entirely.

"This is too fast for me. Let's just step back and take this slowly." Luka-chan stated nervously.

"I understand. So where do you want to step back to?" Zatsune-san slid off the bed and made her way to the door, stopping just before it.

"Pretend this didn't happen and we'll start back from the beginning." Luka-chan's voice had changed entirely to a mix of nervous and something else I couldn't identify. Zatsune-san nodded her head at Luka-chan than took her leave, heading back to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief, Luka-chan hadn't let Zatsune-san go through her whole plan, but I knew -could feel- that Zatsune-san was concocting another plan. Upon entering the room Zatsune-san shut the door behind her then proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, and biting her thumb.

"That didn't go as expected, but at least there were positive results." Zatsune-san mumbled to herself.

"How did it feel Hatsune? To see that your love was returned, but you weren't the one in control?" How did I feel? Horrid. Who knows what Luka-chan thinks of me now, she even wanted to pretend that what Zatsune-san did never happened. I wouldn't even accept my feelings for her, yet Zatsune-san was completely open with them.

"Like I said, I'm your dark side, so what you won't admit I will, what I won't admit you will. Your opinions on things are the opposite of mine. We are complete opposites, two side of one person, yet we've each become individuals. But only one of us can have control, the stronger of us." As her last words sunk in, I felt the binds tighten more and more start to wrap around me. 'Only one of us can have control, the stronger of us' which one of us is bound in darkness? Slipping further and further away? Not Zatsune-san, but me, Hatsune Miku. I'm losing to myself… I'm not even fighting anymore. The bindings have gotten so tight I've lost feeling in my limbs; more binds have come to completely cover my arms, legs, and lower body. If I'd fought sooner I may have had a chance, but it's too late now. I'd just be fighting a battle I've already lost. Tears streamed out my eyes like waterfalls. I would lose to Zatsune, she'd have my body. What would become of Hatsune Miku?

"Don't worry, she'll still exist, but she'll be a new person." Zatsune-san reassured. She stood off the bed, went into the bathroom, and washed out the hair dye to reveal raven black hair. She stripped completely, my body hadn't changed. Then she took out the blue contacts that had once been covering turquoise eyes to show blood red eyes.

"Looks like your body has already become mine." She said enthusiastically as she examined her body in the mirror, running her hands all over. I couldn't think, couldn't speak, nor make a sound. Silent tears continued running down my face, I couldn't figure out why since all emotion had drained from my body. No, not my body, I no longer had a body. All emotion drained from my broken soul. The binds now had all but my face covered. It wouldn't be long before the darkness had me. What would I become then? Or would I just cease to exist?

"I'll be kind to you in your last days of existence. When you're fully enveloped in darkness you will still exist, but you will lose all thought and feeling. You'll become an animal of darkness, existing only on pure instinct. Your shape will most likely change into one more fitting of a shadow. Then you'll either just aimlessly roam the darkness or merge with other shadows to create my dark side." Zatsune-san chimed in as she threw on my clothes, grabbed my purse and left the hotel.

"Your dark side?" I questioned monotone.

"_Everyone has a dark side because no one is perfect. Even though I am your dark side I gained my own dark side once I gained a conscious. Conscious is all that's required for a dark side to exist. But unlike you I'll have better control of my dark side simply by admitting I have one."_ Zatsune spoke inwardly as she made her way to a strip of clothing stores, stepping first into a lingerie store. I had no other comments or questions. I knew what she said was true and I could feel myself slipping further into darkness, gradually losing the mere ability to think.

I watched as Zatsune-san picked out a pair of black lace panties with a small red ribbon on the front and a matching bra. She went into a dressing room and admired herself in them.

"Think Luka would like them?" She asked deviously before changing out of them and heading up to the register. Her cell phone rang as she made her way into another store; she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID that read Neru-chan. She silenced the phone then continued looking through racks of clothes. In my mind I knew all the Vocaloids were freaking out, but I had no emotions to react with. I glanced down and noticed a small hole beginning to open up below me. Steam like trails of shadows were coming through the hole, and swirling around me. I caught a musky scent similar to that of mushrooms growing in a dark, wet cave as the shadows passed under my nose. Strangely the scent relaxed me to the point that I felt like I was falling asleep.

As my eyes slid shut a white light flooded my vision. Slowly each Vocaloid came into view, starting with Mikuo, then the Kagamine twins came together standing next to him, then Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan, then Haku-chan and Neru-chan, and finally Luka-chan came into view in front of all of them. I could vividly see her angelic sapphire eyes, her sakura colored hair, and that smile that always made me feel safe, even though I wouldn't admit it. I felt a flood of sadness wash through me as tears began streaming once more. I opened my eyes to the same darkness I'd been surrounded by, but now there were more shadows swirling around me and the hole had grown large enough for me to fall into. I didn't want to be taken in by darkness, not yet. I wanted to at the very least tell Luka-chan myself how I felt about her. If I could do that then I would willingly go. I glanced up at the movie screen to see Zatsune was in a room with all the other Vocaloids. They were questioning my new look.

"I just think it's time for something different. A look that reflects the new me." She responded calmly. Although I couldn't see the clothes Zatsune-san was wearing, I knew she had on a black and red version of my outfit.

"It just doesn't seem like you Hatsune-san." Haku-chan stated nervously.

"I did some thinking and came to a few revelations that made me look at life and myself differently. I feel like a new person so I wanted a look to reflect the new me and this is it." Everyone had unconvincing looks, but didn't ask anymore questions. Neru-chan then moved on to discussing the next show that was scheduled for tomorrow. She told everyone they had the rest of the night to be ready to get on the bus early tomorrow for the three hour drive. Zatsune-san dumped my clothes out of the suitcase and into a trash bag and placed her new clothes inside the suitcase. She packed up the rest of the supplies I had strewn about. As she changed into the new black and red nightgown she had bought, Mikuo entered the room.

"Miku, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" he asked his voice full of purely concern.

"I'm fine Mikuo." she replied simply as she crawled into bed. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Zatsune-san stood in front of me; the movie screen had gone black. She took a long look at my thoroughly bound body, a devilish smile lighting up her face.

"You don't have much longer Hatsune. My guess is that by the end of tomorrow you'll be in that hole." She stepped towards me, placing a hand on my cheek, and staring into my eyes with her still soul piercing eyes.

"Hatsune, it's been fun knowing you, but I can't wait for you to be gone." her tone was calm, yet eager. I just stared at her, frozen. Not just bound, but frozen like I'd been when she first appeared in front of me in the hotel room.

"I can feel the life force draining from you. I'll be back tomorrow to finish you off." she faded into the darkness as soon as she finished. I felt the shadows beginning to enter my soul, eating away at the emotion that had returned. It burned as if fire was roaring through my veins. I cried out in pain, tears streaming faster than a waterfall. The fire was all over the place, in my feet, my hands, back, stomach, legs, feet, chest, everywhere. Every time the shadows took a bite at my emotions it felt like being stabbed fifty times by a butcher knife. All I could feel was the agonizing pain, my only reaction was to scream and cry because I still couldn't move, and I couldn't even tremble. I couldn't imagine anything worse than this, death would feel better, even being in Hell had to be better than this. It felt like years of suffering had passed before the agony ended. It ended suddenly, didn't faded away, just stopped. I screamed and cried even after it stopped because my mind hadn't realized it had stopped. Once I had realized it stopped, I went from screaming to panting like a dog. Sweat covered me from head to toe, dripping off my face like a faucet left partially on.

I looked at the movie screen to see that Zatsune-san was performing in the concert. She was doing entirely new songs by herself. The concert hall had reflective walls, allowing me to see that Zatsune-san was performing in a black and red version of my outfit, though with puffed shoulders and a separated collar. Her hair was free, flying wildly all around her as she danced provocatively, she would try to entice men in the closer rows, and would purposefully make her skirt fly higher than normal, giving the crowd quite a private view. She was ruining my good name.

"_Your name is gone. Hatsune Miku is dead. Zatsune Miku is the new you."_ she spoke to me as she felt herself up on stage. What shocked me more that her outfit and dancing combined was that the crowd applauded her louder than I had ever heard any crowd do for anyone. As she left the stage the Vocaloids surrounded her and congratulated her and praised her performance. I couldn't believe my eyes; she had won over even my closest friends. She could dance like a slut and everyone still loved her. She made her way to the dressing room where she locked the door. She stretched out on a large yellow couch. And closed her eyes so that she could appear before me.

"So the darkness is in your soul and now all that's left is to finish you." She said excitedly, her eyes glaring at my broken soul. I was half way in the hole so she had to kneel down, which she did, to be eye level with me.

"Time to finish you off with a kiss of death." before I could even think to ask what she meant, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I froze entirely, my very being feeling like ice. My very soul was disappearing from this single kiss; I could feel it fading, the life force flowing out of me and into her. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and began licking everywhere, speeding up the fading of my soul, the draining of my life force. When she pulled away I felt empty, like I didn't exist anymore. As I glanced around I realized I was completely engulfed in darkness, and unbound. I looked at my hand and watched as it began to lose its shape, turning into a shadow. All of me was doing the same, I couldn't feel a thing, couldn't think, couldn't speak, and didn't even need to breath. As I waited for the inevitable to come I heard a very faint voice.

"Miku!" it spoke frantic. I couldn't place who it belonged to or why I even recognized it. I didn't know the name Miku. I don't know anyone. All I know is the darkness I'm a part of.

"Miku!" there it is again. It's so distracting. I'm just a shadow so why am I even hearing it?

"Goddammit Miku! I know you're in there! Get your ass out here!" the voice was still frantic as it shouted. Huh, the shadows are saying it's calling for me, but that doesn't make sense. I'm just one of the many shadows that are all I've ever been.

"Miku… please…" what's this sudden change in the voice? Sadness? It was so angry a moment ago, why the change?

"Would you stop? I am Miku, why don't you get that?" a different voice, not a faint one. This one rings in my ears as if it were mine.

"You're not Miku. I don't know who the hell you are, but I know Miku." there's the first voice again.

"And how can you be so sure you know Miku?" a pause, a long pause came after this.

"Because I love her." A few seconds after this was said the darkness around me turned into a bright flashing light. I had to close my eyes, but when I opened them I was back in darkness, but there was a figure in front of me. Raven black hair and blood red eyes.

Zatsune-san. The name came into my mind and as soon as I said it, everything came back. I was Hatsune Miku. Zatsune Miku was my dark side and had imprisoned me to take control of my body. She'd violated the person I loved most and ruined my name. I was too weak to stop her and let myself fall into darkness.

"Zatsune…" I growled. I hated her. I wanted to reduce her back to the shadow she used to be, maybe even less. I ran right at her and punched her square in the jaw. She fell back, holding her mouth. She stared up at me with bewildered eyes.

"H-how? You-you became a shadow?" she asked stunned.

"Guess I'm not meant to be a shadow. Or have my life ruined by one." I said as I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, getting a yelp of pain as I did so.

"It's my fault you exist, but now I realize my mistakes and it's time to get rid of you for good." I said sternly as I threw her on to the ground. She scrambled onto her back and looked up at me with fearful eyes, blood dripping from her mouth.

"First off, I do in fact have a dark side. She is the manifestation of everything I deny. But I'm now accepting all the things that caused her to be. Including her biggest source of power. I, Hatsune Miku, am in love with Megurine Luka, and whether she returns the feelings or not, I'm happy just to know her and have the chance to love her." Shock took over Zatsune's face as she looked at her arm, which had lost its shape. Streams of shadows had begun entering her body. She screamed in agony, tears running down her face.

"Please…" she begged through her screams.

"Normally I'm a forgiving person, but I won't give mercy to a person like you. Yes I realize I'm being cruel and evil right now, which isn't like me, but this is my revenge on you. This is me overcoming you." She screamed even louder as the shadows ate away at her emotions. Once her body had been completely engulfed by the shadows she stopped screaming. She looked at me with a tear streaked face and was about to beg for mercy once more, but didn't have the time as her body bulged and exploeded into shadow dust. There was nothing left of her other than my memories.

I closed my eyes and felt myself fill the voids in my body she had created. It took some time, but I had my body back. I felt in control again. I opened my eyes to see the worried faces of the Vocaloids all circled around me.

"Miku? It's you right?" Mikuo asked anxiously. My throat was dry and my body was stiff, but I managed a nod. Everyone simultaneously released a large breath. I took in my position, laid on the floor, my upper body being held up by Luka-chan who was on my right side, Mikuo on his knees in front of me, Neru-chan behind him, the Kagamine twins and Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan to my left, and Haku-chan next to Luka-chan. I could see my hair that had returned to its natural color, I assumed my eyes had returned as well. I was however still dressed in Zatsune's outfit.

"Miku, what the hell happened?" the Kagamine twins asked together. I tried to reply, but my throat was too dry for me to get anything more then scratchy sounds out.

"She had to fight her dark side." Luka-chan replied for me. I met her eyes, astonished. How did she know?

"Her dark side?" Neru-chan asked. Luka-chan put a hand on the side of my head and began stroking my hair.

"It seems she let her dark side get too powerful and it tried to take her body from her." I still couldn't speak, could only look at Luka-chan and hope she could read my expression.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kaiko-chan asked.

"She will be now, but I think she wants some time to herself, plus I have something private I would like to talk to her about." I expected someone to refuse to leave, but instead they all nodded and left the room, shutting the door as the last one left. Luka-chan gave me a heart warming smile.

"Can you talk yet?" She asked lightly. I tried, but got the same result as last time. Luka-chan lifted me up and placed me onto the couch, then went and got me a glass of water. I slowly sat up and took small drinks.

"I feel a bit better now." I said as soon as I finished the water. My voice was still a bit strained. Luka-chan sat next to me with her head tilted down.

"Miku can I ask you something?" Her voice was low, scared.

"Sorry Luka-chan, but it was Zatsune, not me." I responded to the question I knew she would ask. She stayed silent as a single tear slid from her eye. I set the cup on the floor and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I could.

"Zatsune was your dark side… she had feelings for me, but how do you feel?" Luka-chan asked while holding back tears.

"Zatsune could only feel what I had. So if there was a feeling I had never felt she couldn't feel it and any feelings I had towards people she felt them even if she herself didn't feel the same towards them. She didn't love you; she was acting on my feelings for you." I explained, trying to get the courage to flat out say my feelings for her.

"Then that means…" Luka-chan's head rose, her tear filled eyes meeting mine.

"I love you Luka-chan." I finally said it. Guess I have to thank Zatsune for that. Tears began streaming down her face; she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled back to look her in the eyes. She was beautiful, her eyes full of tears of joy now. I guess I had gained a bit of Zatsune's assertiveness because as I looked at Luka-chan, I couldn't stop myself from leaning in to lightly kiss her lips.

"Miku… I wanted to tell you for so long that I loved you, but I couldn't find the strength to do it. And then when you -Zatsune- did… well what she did I was so happy I couldn't stop myself from letting her do what she did. I stopped her because I did feel it was going too fast, even though I thought it was you." She paused. "But I knew something was wrong when I stopped her." I gave her a confused look at this.

"You knew it wasn't me? But how?" I asked.

"When I stopped her she called me Luka. Not Luka-chan like you would have, she just said Luka. It didn't feel right and I knew it wasn't you. I hadn't figured out it was Zatsune, but I knew it wasn't you." I couldn't hold back the smile. Luka-chan knew it wasn't me from such a small thing.

"But how did you figure out Zatsune was my dark side?" I asked.

"Well when she revealed your 'new look' it was, well too dark for you. She dressed and acted the opposite of you so the only thing that made sense to me was that she had to be your dark side. I assumed you must have been going through the same thing I had."

"Same thing you had?" this just threw me for a loop. Was it that normal for people to deal with their dark sides?

"Back when we first formed the Vocaloids I had a 'rebellious phase' remember?" I nodded in response. "Well that rebellious phase was my dark side taking control of me." All I could do was stare at her. She had gone through the same thing I had, but I'd never noticed.

"Yours was a lot less sever than mine though." I commented. Maybe I was weak. Luka-chan had managed to fight her dark side alone, I nearly lost to mine.

"Mine was just as bad, my dark side just wanted to blend in, unlike yours. You're the reason I was able to fight her off."

"Me?"

"Yup, you may not remember it, but there was a point during my rebellious phase that you came to me saying you didn't like the new me. That was all you said, I don't think you knew I wasn't me, but because of what you said I found the strength to fight her off." I couldn't think of anything to respond with. Luka-chan had saved me from myself, and I had done the same for her all those years back. I spun my self around to be sitting on the edge of the couch, my hands on my knees.

"How about I change and then we get the rest of the group together and go out for ice-cream?" I asked randomly. I was still recovering from the whole ordel with Zatsune, not to mention buzzing from having my feelings for Luka-chan returned.

"Sounds good. But what about us?" Luka-chan asked lowly as she stood in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we official or not? And if we are, are we going to tell everyone else?" her tone was still low, but now a bit of fear slipped in. I stood and pulled her into my arms.

"I say we're official if you do, and I think we should tell everyone else while we've got ice-cream." Luka-chan agreed on this, causing my heart to skip a beat or two. I changed back into my regular outfit, and then we went to get the rest of the Vocaloids.

"So you're okay Miku?" Neru-chan asked as we made our way down the street to the ice-cream shop. Neru-chan was on my left along with the Kagamine twins and Kaito-kun and Kaiko-chan, Haku-chan, Mikuo, and Luka-chan were on my right; Luka-chan being directly next to me.

"Yup. Sorry for scaring all of you, but I didn't really know what was going on till it was too late." I replied semi-cheerful.

"But what caused you to be able to fight off your dark side?" she asked with her head cocked. I glanced at Luka-chan with a smile, who in turn smiled back.

"Well it was all thanks to Luka-chan." I said proudly, giving her another smile. Everyone looked at Luka-chan, causing her to blush and look away, then everyone turned back to me. I slid my hand into Luka-chan's as I declared,

"If it wasn't for her admitting her love for me, I don't think I could have fought Zatsune off." Luka-chan turned her head to look at me, giving me one of her angelic smiles. I don't know what came over me - maybe it was a bit of Zatsune's assertiveness after all - that lead me to lean in towards Luka-chan and kiss her on the lips in front of everyone. As I pulled away I heard someone clapping. I turned to my right to see it was Mikuo.

"Had no clue you swung that way Imotou." He stated laughingly. I looked at him with a slightly irritated expression, but it didn't last long. He was just being Nii-chan; always having to picking on his imotou. We had finally reached the ice-cream shop, where we all ordered the same things we had last time, except for me who settled for mint chocolate chip because they didn't have leek. Luka-chan and I sat with our hands intertwined. Unlike last time, I was able to eat my ice-cream with out the threat of Zatsune in the back of my mind. I felt all clichйd because of the warm fuzzy feeling I felt from sitting next to Luka-chan, but I was also happy to be with my best friends, relaxing, and not having to worry about Zatsune.

Back at the hotel, I begged Mikuo to let me room with Luka-chan, and after much arguing with him, Haku-chan and I switched rooms. I changed into a white nightgown and crawled into bed with Luka-chan, who wrapped her arms around me as soon as I did.

"Night Miku." she said sleepily as she nuzzled her face in my hair.

"Night Luka-chan." I replied.

"Miku?" Luka-chan had pulled away a bit to ensure I could hear her.

"Yes?"

"Could you just call me Luka?" she asked.

"Sure, Luka." After I said this I could practically feel the smile cross her face as she cuddled closer to me. I let out a relaxed, happy sigh, then let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p>Rate and comment please, but no flames.<p>

Constructed criticism is loved and will earn you a virtual cookie.

Comment if you'd like to see an MMD comic series!


End file.
